EN UN BOSQUE EN LA CHINA
by Phaedra Y. Maxwell Chang
Summary: UNA LOCURA QUE SE NOS OCURRIO HACER A KARY Y A MI, DISFRUNTENLA... OH ES YAOI...
1. Default Chapter

EN UN BOSQUE… EN LA CHINA…. LA CHINITA…. EJEM… NADA KE VER…

Era un dia precioso, y era mas precioso por que iba a ver a su guapo, suculento, con buena pompa... ejem.. por que iba a ver a su querido prometido, Wufei Chang, claro que le visita seria mas satisfactoria si no lo acompañara su hermano a cada visita pues la verdad es que hacia mal tercio y para colmo los regañaba cada que se iban a dar un besito o a tomar de la mano...

Llegaron a la susodicha casa, la cual se encontraba únicamente habitada en esos momentos por 2 bellas criaturas que a pesar de ser primos y no parecerse físicamente eran muy bien parecidos, aparte ese día darían el primer paso de su plan para sacarse su recochina calentura, digo poderse conocer mejor antes de casarse

Lo tenian todo planeado, desde estar los 4 solos hasta como salir huyendo... bueno a esa parte la faltaban detalles y si todo salía bien.. ejem... podrían conocerse mejor en el bosque cercano al lugar, al cual todos los niños buenos tenían prohibido adentrarse así que no se toparían con nadie inoportuno

La primera fase del plan consistía en que Quatre fuera a buscar algo en el armario... claro que ese algo estaría en el tope del armario por lo cual necesitaría ayuda de alguien alto, y ese alto no era otro mas que Trowa

La segunda fase seria que ya adentro los dos los encerrarían con llave, así mientras ellos se conocían mejor... Trowa y Quatre estaban seguros también harían lo mismo

Todo eso ya lo habían discutido por teléfono la noche pasada, y por suerte y quien sabe como Wufei había convencido a su primo de ayudarlo con el plan, aunque si se ponía a analizarlo mejor Wufei no había batallado mucho para convencer a Quatre puesto que se le notaba que le traía demasiadas ganas a su hermano, pensó Duo mientras analizaba de nuevo cada paso de su detallado y sin fallas plan

Al llegar a la casa fue recibido efusivamente por su prometido, mas el beso tuvo que ser interrumpido por los constantes carraspeos de Trowa quien se paro atrás de su pequeño hermano, Trowa había sido muy claro respecto a eso, nada de nada antes del matrimonio.

Tocaron a la puerta de la casa para ser recibidos por Wufei. - ejem... buenas tardes Trowa- saludo de mana gana Wufei después de dejar de babear.. digo besar a Duo

- buenas tardes- correspondió al saludo el chico de ojos esmeraldas, cuando detrás de Wufei apareció el chico que le paraba el corazón (y otra cosita) cada vez que lo veía.

-Hola Trowa... que agradable sorpresa veros por aquí – dijo con una calida sonrisa, de esas que solo el sabia dar.

Vaya que Wu Fei le admiraba esa forma tan sutil de ser de su querido primo... (si por que lo que el quería era agarrar a Duo y darse a la fuga para posar sus ... ejem... garras... digo manitas en su suculento cuerpecillo )

-oh Quatre, no sabia que habías venido de visita- saludo Trowa empujando.. digo apartando a Duo y Wufei para acercarse a Quatre

Tierno y sutil, Quatre tomó levemente la mano de Trowa invitándole a pasar para tomar un té en compañía de los comprometidos

- ¿y a que horas los encerramos?- susurro con impaciencia Duo a Wufei, se le quemaban las habas por darse a la fuga

-bueno como no hay nadie que les sirva Quatre va a ir a prepararlo todo...- comenzó con el plan Wufei.

-paciencia.. Paciencia- le decía el chino al pequeño trenzado... -déjale todo a Quatre y verás – sonrió con picardía, aunque por dentro la verdad pensaba otra cosa "¿por que demonios tarda tanto Quatre en poner en marcha su parte del plan?"

-si, pero el té que traje de regalo se quedo en el armario... tendré que ir por el...- dijo aparentando naturalidad ante su gran actuación.

-pero el té lo dejo mi papá arriba...- y el papá de Wufei era un toro que superaba el metro noventa

Bien Quatre bien « pensó Wufei al notar como Quatre ya había empezado con su actuación.

- entonces no lo podré alcanzar... y yo que quería que lo probaran...- dijo el pequeño rubio mientras en su carita aparecía la desilusión, sus ojos bajos, ligeramente llorosos, una cara de decepción tierna.

Las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas de Quatre eran un indicador de que pese a que estaba seguro que el plan marcharía a la perfección estaba nervioso, hoy por fin se le haría estar cerca de Trowa, sus dedos estaban unidos por los índices haciendo circulitos esperando la respuesta de Trowa.

Cabe señalar que Trowa se paro del sofá mas rápido que un resorte ofreciéndose a ayudarle al rubio a coger... cierto paquete ( n/K: ejem... el del té ¬.¬ y también el de él xD),

-si no lo alcanzas yo te puedo ayudar Quatre- dijo super Trowa entrando al rescate, se levanto del sofá, Wufei miro con no muy buenos ojos la cara de lobo feroz que le echaba Trowa a su primo, mas recordó que todo era por una causa noble, según el...

-bien... vamos- haciendo gala de su buena educación tomo la mano de Trowa para guiarlo

-bueno aki los esperamos- dijo Duo como quien hace un comentario sobre el clima.

-Duo... tu nos vas a acompañar- señalo Trowa ordenándole, ni loco lo dejaría con Wufei, esa cara de lobo en ayunas con la que veía a su hermanito no le acababa de gustar nunca (los dos piensan lo mismo... el león piensa que todos son de su condición xD)

-yo... voy con ustedes - dijo Wu Fi... todo esta saliendo como lo planearon, tomando la mano de Duo siguió a los otros dos.

Quatre entro a la alacena, seguido de Trowa, Quatre levanto la mano para indicarle el lugar preciso del mencionado paquete, Trowa alzo la mano pero tampoco alcanzaba e té (ese padre de Wufei era un poste andante ¬¬U), así que a Quatre se le ocurrió la brillante idea de como podía alcanzarlo.

-y si me cargas para así yo tomarlo?- pregunto con su carita de inocente a la cual Trowa no le pudo decir que no.

Mientras tanto Duo y Wufei tenían que reprimir las enormes sonrisas que querían poner al ver su plan marchar sobre ruedas.

-bueno...- dijo Trowa en un tono de como que le daba igual, ja! si se moría por tocar al cuerpo de Quatre.

Así que lo tomo por la cintura alzándolo para que pudiera alcanzar lo que quería, Trowa nunca pensó que fuera tan delicado y firme, ah en verdad que ese chico lo traía arrastrando el tapete.

Tan ensimismado estaba en sus recochinos pensamientos que nunca noto que Duo se acerco a el por la espalda y le empujo ligeramente haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio, y alcanzo a ver de reojo como las puertas se cerraban y el sonido metálico de una llave, eso fue todo antes de caer al piso evitando que su pequeño ángel se lastimara

Quatre procuro quedar en la mejor situación (para el, en esa caída) en el armario después del sonido de los dos al caer solo se pudo escuchar después las espiraciones entrecortadas.

Sus rostros habían quedado muy cerca y de repente como un rayo Trowa sintió los labios tiernos de Quatre sobre los suyos... se perdió en las sensaciones hasta que escucho unas pequeñas risas provenientes del exterior de la alacena

-aaaah, Duo, será mejor que estés a tres metros de distancia de Wufei!- grito cuando cayo en la cuenta de que había dejado solo e indefenso a su "inocente" hermano

-Ejem.. Trowa... te preocupan más ellos que yo... y eso que yo te bese...- solloza Quatre para volver a tener la atención de Trowa.

-Oh pequeño Quatre... disculpa no era mi intención hacerte sentir mal... pero... es que Wu Fei-

-vamos Trowa- el chico rubio dejo su voz tierna para poner una demasiado sexy xD -concéntrate mejor en mi- sus manos caminaron habilidosas a desabrochar el pantalón del chico

Y con un movimiento rápido el chico rubio se coloco encima de Trowa robándole por segunda ocasión un beso, solo que este fue mas profundo y sensual, llenándolo de excitación, apenas pudo sentir las manos de aquel ángel caminando lentas pero sutiles hasta su pantalón, sabia que no había marcha atrás que a partir de ese momento era suyo

Mientras tanto... Wu Fei sin resistir un minuto más se abalanza sobre su hermoso trenzado y le besa anhelante y apasionado Duo correspondiendo y profundizando el beso comienza a acariciarle la espalda mientras que Wu Fei le tumba sobre el suelo de la cocina deteniéndole ambas manos por encima de la cabeza y mirándole directo a los ojos

Wufei le pregunta "Duo, ¿estas listo?" En un pequeño gemido Duo le contesta "Aun el bosque sigue allí ne?" Al tiempo de esbozar una sonrisa

- ¿En que auto nos vamos?- pregunta Wufei, eso era algo que no habían planeado ahora que recordaba, mas Duo puso una sonrisa traviesa y le mostró unas llaves -se las quite a Trowa...-

Como las ansias de ambos eran bastantes el pobre auto de Trowa iba a casi 120 km/h, por lo que llegaron al bosque mas rápido de lo que habla Duo xD

Tomándose de la mano, anhelantes de los momentos que iban a vivir, los jóvenes enamorados se adentran en el bosque sin hacer caso a todas las advertencias que desde niños recibieron acerca de ese lugar

Nunca habían visto un sitio tan hermoso y colorido, estaban anonadados, cuando llegaron a la parte mas profunda del bosque todo se hacia mas tenue debido a que los rayos del sol no traspasaban esa zona boscosa, en un gesto travieso Wu Fei hizo que Duo se tropezara sin lastimarlo solo para quedar encima de el y darle un beso calido, Duo sosteniendo una pequeña risa admiro una vez mas el encanto de su prometido, aunque ahora tenia mas ganas de tocarlo que de admirarlo

Su mano no aguanto mas a tocar a su prometido así que por la espalda metió sus finas manos tocando la espalda de Wufei, este se erizo tan solo al contacto de las manos de Duo sobre su piel desnuda, le sonrió y le beso con pasión, ahora nadie los podría detener a explorarse mutuamente y también a demostrarse cuanto era que se amaban

Bajando sus labios por el delicado cuello de su koi Wu Fei arrancaba mas que suspiros del trenzado, este deshaciendo la trenza se levanto un poco para admirarle y susurrarle algo en su idioma natal (que nadie incluyendo a las autoras entendieron XP) se dejo que a su vez Duo le tocara y soltara su coleta, deseoso de explorar más, le desabrocho lentamente la camisa, y la retiro de su cuerpo admirando la bella piel aceitunada del joven de cabellos marrón

Ante los movimientos desesperados de ambos las camisas así como los pantalones de los chicos pronto quedaron regados por el lugar pues al aventarlos no se fijaban en donde los ponían, dejándose así solo en ropa interior, de nuevo se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo y sus manos acariciaron cada parte de su cuerpo desnudo. Pero para cierto chico de bellos ojos negros es no era suficiente, así que esbozando una sonrisa metió su mano adentro del bóxer de su koi, tomando en su mano lo que hacia taaanto tiempo atrás quería tomar, comprobó con esto la excitación del chico de ojos violetas pues su miembro ya estaba dando señales de vida...

Mirando dentro de las orbes violáceas Wu Fei espero aprobación a lo que Duo respondió anhelante que continuara, el joven de ojos negros trazo un camino con sus labios alrededor de su cuello para luego bajar y tomar con ellos uno de los pezones de su koi, mientras con su mano subía y bajaba por el miembro de Duo que estaba completamente excitado, sin más Wu Fei retiro lo que quedaba de ropa del cuerpo de su amado, sabia que estaba profundamente enamorado pero ya no podía esperar más bajo trazando un camino con besos a través de su abdomen plano para encontrar su miembro erguido, el cual tomo entre sus labios haciendo escapar un gemido de absoluto placer de su amado, siguió con la estimulante caricia mientras el éxtasis rodeaba de sensaciones nuevas y desconocidas a Duo

Duo echo su cabeza hacia atrás, todas las sensaciones nuevas que lo bombardeaban eran mas placenteras de lo que había imaginado, Wufei llevo sus manos hacia la parte trasera del chico masajeando sus nalgas, Duo dejo escapar otro suspiro, las caricias de Wufei eran demasiado, demasiado placenteras.

La curiosidad de Wufei lo hizo llevar un dedo hacia la entrada del chico, metiéndolo suavemente, haciéndose espacio poco a poco, era apretado, situación por la cual y sin conocer verdaderamente el motivo lo excitaba aun más. Dejando que su propia lujuria le indicase el camino Wu Fei acompaño poco a poco a un segundo dedo tratando de hacer menos doloroso el gran momento que estaba viviendo con su Duo retirando sus labios de la caricia acompaño a un tercer dedo a la entrada de Duo, el cual se sentía desfallecer sabia que iba a ser doloroso pero cualquier cosa que viniera de Wu Fei le sonaba tentadora... igual que ese momento

Sintiéndose alcanzar la gloria el tranzado le gimió al chino que lo tomara, que se sentía listo así que en un gesto muy de Duo volteo los papeles e hizo que Wu fei se acostara sobre el pasto, le quito sus bóxer apresuradamente y comprobó que el chino ya estaba preparado, pero dudaba... tomando su rostro entre sus manos le corroboró a gritos -WU FEI CHANG YO ESTOY LISTO PARA TI Y LE PUEDO GRITAR AL BOSQUE CUANTO TE DESEO NO TENGAS MIEDO NO PUEDES LASTIMARME TE AMO... Y Wu Fei ya no tuvo mas dudas. Recordando un pequeño detalle que le mencionó Quatre, Duo sin saber como realmente tomo el miembro de Wu Fei y también la iniciativa esa vez, se arrodillo sobre su koi, sintiendo como el miembro ya totalmente excitado de Wufei entraba lentamente en el. Wufei se sorprendió ante la acción del chico, pero no pudo evitar esa sonrisa de satisfacción al sentir su miembro rodeado por el tibio interior de su amado

Tratando de evitar que un gesto de dolor se dibujara en su rostro el joven de cabellos castaños se detuvo tratando de acostumbrarse a la invasión y luego cuando ya se sintió cómodo comenzó a moverse de arriba a abajo, donde había aprendido tan extraña posición, lo más probable era que de alguna de las revistas que había tomado del cajón de su hermano... el por que tenia esas revistas el no se pregunto esa vez ni ahora tampoco.

Gimiendo de placer Wu Fei se sentía en la gloria, superado el dolor Duo empezó a disfrutar ambos sintieron eminentemente su orgasmo, terminaron al mismo tiempo, totalmente satisfechos... (n/A: naaa a quien engaño a los 5 min van a estar en lo mismo))

Tumbándose a un lado de su koi Duo sintió como sus brazos le rodearon y su rostro se acerco en un beso calido otra vez... esa frase en chino... algún día pero no hoy le preguntaría su significado

Y mientras tanto en una alacena allá muy lejos en casa de Wufei, Quatre termina de emitir un gemido desde lo profundo de su corazón (n/A: aja ¬¬)

-Trowa eres... ahhh... sii... ohh...-

De repente ese sonido metálico de la llave...

-O.O QUATRE R. WINNER!- Grito la muy ya conocida voz de su tío

Quatre se sonrojo al punto de parecer semáforo en alto-...ti... tío... tío..- Quatre trataba de cubrirse con las prendas que hacia demasiado tiempo ya permanecían en el suelo. Trowa como andaba en el momento post-orgasmo tenia una cara... de satisfacción absoluta

En fin volvamos con los carismáticos protas de esta historia...

Se dieron un beso antes de vestirse completamente recordando que tenían que volver antes de que los padres de Wufei lo hicieran para sacar a Trowa y Quatre del armario a donde los habían encerrado... aunque si sus suposiciones eran ciertas ellos tampoco la habrían pasado tan mal.

Cuando de repente escucharon una risa que les erizo los vellos que tenían (N/A y hasta los que no tenían XD) y lo peor es que se escuchaba como si se fuera acercando a ellos, Wu Fei en un gesto protector colocó detrás suyo a Duo y pronto vislumbraron una sombra, increíblemente ninguno de ellos pudo mover ni un solo músculo, solo les restaba esperar que era aquello de lo que tanto les habían advertido sus padres… que era a lo que tenían que temer de ese bosque…

CONTINUARA….

NOTA DE AUTORAS: WIIIIII ESTE ES EL PRIMER FIC DE GUNDAM WING QUE NOS ATREVEMOS A ESCRIBIR JUNTAS…. SIPOS NO ES QUE SEA EL MAS COHERENTE DEL MUNDO PERO CUANDO HA ESCRITO KARY ALGO COHERENTE…. YO POR MI PARTE ES EL PRIMER FIC QUE INTENTO HACER COMICO… ESPERAMOS QUE LES GUSTE Y DEJEN REVIEWS… PLEASE XD BYE


	2. El segundo capitulo de esta historia lle...

"THE FOREST WITHC PROYECT"

O EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO DE UNA MADRUGADA LLENA DE ALUCINACIONES -

Delante de ellos estaba una imponente figura, no le podían ver la cara puesto que traía una capucha negra, pero si pudieron observar perfectamente como los señalaba la tiempo que decía -ustedes! Han manchado mi sacrosanto santuario!- mientras abría los brazos para dar a entender que todo el bosque era su territorio.

A Duo estaba a punto de darle, si ya le daba... y no Wu Fei, oh no, Duo solo cayo hacia atrás desmayado del susto

-Deberán pagar su falta!- y dicho esto se quito la capucha, mirando fijamente a Wufei, sus ojos penetrantes se posaban en el -tu... serás el que pague...-

Cayendo en un extraño trance producido por algo extraño que pendía de en medio de los ojos del extraño desencapuchado, Wu Fei tomo a duo en sus brazos y le siguió internándose cada vez más en el bosque

Entraron en una pequeña cabaña, adornada por frascos llenos de cosas que esta autora prefiere no relatar por asquerosas, y de varios pájaros (ya muertos) colgados de cuerdas del techo, mas el chico chino en su trance no se dio cuenta.

Siguiendo las ordenes de aquel extraño personaje tomo una cuerda y ato a una silla a Duo, luego se sentó y miro de frente a aquel sujeto raro, mientras que el otro le tocaba el rostro con gentileza... y le hablaba en lenguas desconocidas para el hombre, el lenguaje del bosque encantado.

El trenzado que estaba amarrado comenzó a despertar, para darse cuenta que no se podía mover, vio como Wufei estaba ante ese hombre, y le quiso gritar mas de su garganta no salio sonido alguno.

-Oh ya despertaste pequeño, acaso no conoces la leyenda de este bosque? oh ya veo no tienes voz, no te preocupes será temporal, en serio tus padres no te advirtieron de mi?

Duo hizo la mueca de que se explicara, sus padres solo habían dicho que el bosque estaba prohibido, mas la razón la ignoraba, mirada a Wufei... tenia que hacerlo reaccionar, también tenia que quitarse las sogas.. tenían.. tenían que salir de ahí!.

-JAJJAJAAJA (INSERTE AQUI LA RISA DE SU BRUJ PREFERID) Bueno pequeño veras, me gusta tu prometido y mucho así que te voy a dejar ir, pero el se queda conmigo

Duo abrió grande la boca al escuchar eso, y sus labios se movieron claramente diciendo "ni madre que".

-mmm... no protestas... bien entonces supongo que estas de acuerdo a menos que...

¿Que no protestaba? si tuviera voz la cabaña se hubiera llenado de sus gritos, aquel sujeto era un aprovechado, de eso ni duda, se movió en la silla intentando zafarse.

((N/A: Oye esta escena me recuerda a la Sirenita XD) (N/K: ja jajaja XD)

(ES en serio O.O Oh Treize, te ves bien gordo y con muchos mas brazos de los que recuerdo que tenia)

Ignorando la desesperación de Duo por no poderse liberar de las cuerdas pero mas aun por no poder hablar (pobrecito jeje XD) Treize se dirige a un caldero en la esquina de la cabaña y empieza a hacer en el una mezcla extraña mientras hace un mas raro conjuro aún que traduciremos para usted querido lector

"Patas de perro, pelos de rana..."

T: Me quedare con tu novio más de una semana

"Shalco chapopan chipotle" (n/K:.. quien rayos conoce conjuros)

T: Ta muy bueno este chinote

"Abracadabra, abra las patas"

T... Lo haremos siempre todas las mañanas Duo ahora si sentía que se moría

"Ocus pocus, encatantem"

T... pero que posiciones tan extrañas

"Rabala, rabala, rabanito..."

(Oye kary que cosas Wu fei no le hace a eso ni con Duo, ejem… N/A: HAy que poner algo apto para todo publico XD) (jajajjajaaj xD)

T.- Que se vaya muy lejos el noviecito

"Shalim, shalum, salud"

T.- Ahora si Kabum... XD

Finetem, finitom

T.- Finetem, finitom (Que esperaban a Treize le gustan las palabras raras además aprovecho para ponerse en posición sexy y sonreír de manera que le chispeara un diente )

A estas alturas Duo tenia una gran gota en la cabeza

Al termino de tan extrañas palabras (culpa de esta escritora loca) la poción soltó un especie de humo que fue rodeando poco a poco al cuerpo de Wufei, desapareciéndolo en una niebla color azul marino.

De pronto luces de neon aparecieron y Treize sacó una copa tipo martini y sirvió en ella su menjurje, observando soñadoramente al Wu fo y terminar de una vez su malvado conjuro

Tomo la mano del chino y pincho su dedo dando unas pequeñas gotas de sangre como ultimo elemento y por cuestiones de moda le coloco una aceitunita a la copa

Le abrió fácilmente la boca a Wufei empinando todo el liquido de la copa en sus labios.

Ahora el chino sin saber estaba a punto de firmar un contrato... De un malabar saco una hoja que firmada y certificada por notario estaba en lo bajo... leyó en su lengua rápidamente el contenido y Chang firmo sin voluntad, Treize como la bruja de la localidad comenzó a reírse ignorando al trenzado que lo veía consternada pensando "Con que clase de cosa nos hemos topado"

Y así, con la risa estridente de fondo, el buen muchacho fue envuelto en una nube de polvo, y se escucho el clásico pop (sonido de bajo presupuesto de Kary.) Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos el chino ya no estaba. ¿A donde lo había mandado el brujo Traize?

Duo aun estaba anonadado cuando por fin emitió un sonido su garganta, ahora Treize le miraba divertido sosteniendo el contrato entre sus manos se coloco unas gafas con fondo de botella y empezó a leer las letras pequeñas...

CONTRATO

Por medio del presente yo (el que no debería estar aquí) DUO ALGO debo comprometerme a juntar a (la victima)WU FEI CHANG PROXIMAMENTE DE TREIZE  El chino de nachas b ellas en su totalidad en un lapso no mayor de 13 días, caso contrario deberé ceder todos mis derechos sobre el a (la mente maquiavélica del inteligente plan que no falla) Treize K. R. (también conocido como la bruja del bosque)

FIRME AKI...

Momento, pensaba Duo: ¿Cómo sabia que Wu tenia las nachas bellas el degenerado este de aquí enfrente? O.O- Duo no pudo abrir mas los ojos y la boca -como que juntarlo? Que le hizo a mi chino bonito!- se quejo cuando de la impresión la voz le volvió (si.. ustedes saben. normalmente es al revés, pero Duo siempre hace toooodo al revés XD)

-Anda, anda firma,.. Entre mas pronto firmes, mas pronto tendré al bello chino de nachas aun mas bellas- murmuro Traize acercándole aun mas el contrato. Y si no lo logras pues... jeje tengo que sacar mi traje de cuero, compermisito... le avienta la pluma mientras empieza a desempolvar algunas cajas

ahh por cierto no hay salida del bosque así que tu decides XD (nota de Treize... no dice el contrato bajo firma de notario que es un plan a prueba de fallas )

Duo aun amarrado, y con la pluma en la boca, pensó que de tener otra cosa en la boca aquello seria muy bueno, pero no siendo ese el caso...

-y cofmo voy a firfmarf?-

O jo jo jo (risa tipo Kodachi Kuno) sorry, sorry, es que estoy muy atontado pensando todo lo que voy a poder hacer cuando falles, chasqueando los dedos la cuerda que amarraba a Duo desaparece

-n.n gracias- sonrió Duo, comenzó a leer el contrato, digo hombre prevenido vale por dos, pero Traize le apuro a firmar.

-Si no firmas ahora, adiós trato- dijo.

En un dejo de inteligencia muuuuy lejano en Duo ... pregunto "Y que pasa si yo gano?"

Esa pregunta no se la esperaba Traize, y en una ademán de fastidio contesto - como ese no será el caso, lo que desees-

Entonces el trenzado sonrió confiado , agrego una cláusula al contrato e insistió en la firma de las dos partes...

-Es que en estos tiempos los acuerdos verbales no valen nada, espero que entiendas bruja malvada, por que Wu Fei es mio y lo seguirá siendo XP

Con el contrato firmado por las dos partes...

-ahora kiero el instructivo... vamos como buena brujita debes tener aunque sea 1... digo tu inteligencia va mas allá de la mia siiiiiii , además de un mapa del bosque para no perder tu cabaña y una lámpara y comida, por que has de saber que yo como bastante en calidad y cantidad y si no me alimentas bien pues me pondré flaco y ojeroso ya demas…

-TE DOY TODO ESO SI TE CALLAS!- le dijo "amablemente" Traize

Exasperando a Treize, sacó un libro gordo tipo sección amarilla que con letras rojas tenia "instructivo para idiotas para romper los hechizos infalibles de la gran bruja del bosque ahora Treize KR" y acto seguido se la aventó a la cara,

-ahí esta todo lo que debes saber

Con un megatatuaje temporal del dichosito instructivo en la cara, DUo salio de la cabaña, aun seguía pensando en como estaba eso de que tenia que juntar a Wufei... que lo había partido en cachitos? o lo había vuelto rompecabezas?

Con solo leer los hechizos obtendrás comida recordó Duo, le había dicho ese raro. ¿Como se llamaba?.. Leyendo la carátula del manual Treize... bueno si... en fin se acostó sobre el pasto y trato de leer el primer capitulo

Su ser amado ha sido hechizado... Usted debe de:

1.- Averiguar que clase de hechizo tiene... va ya a la seccion 1 A Hechizos

Le dio vuelta a las hojas buscado la seccion, ese libro si que estaba grueso

SECCION 1 CONSULTA "A" HECHIZOS, TIPOS Y CARACTERISTICAS

Si la genial bruja del bosque uso... licor y un traje de cuero esta ante un hechizo pasional, deje que cumpla su función y su amado volverá a usted en una semana

-NO DEFINITIVAMENTE NO USO TRAJE DE CUERO.- dijo completamente erizado, así que fue al segundo hechizo de la página

Si la mega talentosa bruja del bosque uso un sombrero de plumas se encuentra ante un hechizo de "ama de llaves" si ese es su caso, deje a su amado limpiar toda la casa de la bruja.

Si la genialmente malvada bruja del bosque se vistió como una chica sexy y guiño su ojo... entonces lo sentimos su ser amado dejara de ser bello y sexy esta ante un hechizo del mal de ojo

Si la doblemente talentosa bruja del bosque se vistió con una minifalda hecha de dólares y se puso a bailar en un tubo... la bruja quiere hacer dinero y si su ser amado es millonario... ahora esta en bancarrota

Si la maravillosa bruja del bosque encantado ahora Treize KR uso luces de neon, un caldero, tenia puesta su capa, hizo un hechizo en lenguas, uso contrato y le dio un martini... usted esta en problemas... es un hechizo de amor y su ser amado... bueno ya no es su ser amado precisamente,... es un hechizo de prueba

Si lo suyo con su pareja no es amor y a la bruja del bosque le gusto su pareja pues... considérelo caso perdido... tiene 13 días para superar las mas angustiantes pruebas x amor... para mayor información consulte la Sección 3 párrafo 2

-aaaaaaargh... maldito manual.. nadie lee los manuales!- se quejaba mientras daba vuelta a las paginas nuevamente.

SECCION 3 Parrafo 2 Para la comprension completa de este hechizo debe leer el tomo anterior del libro de la bruja "Como entender manuales para imbéciles para romper hechizos" que por el momento se encuentra agotado

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrgh esa idiota bruja me vio la cara de.. pen.. sativo- dijo aventando el mencionado manual.

Sin embargo, recordando que aun tenia que saber que le pasaba a Wu, tomo el manual y lo comenzó a leer tratando de aplicar su total concentración, esto era muy importante para el

"Si usted esta en esta pagina significa que debe encontrar las siete partes de corazón de su ser amado, o ex-ser amado por que ya prácticamente es de la bruja en cuestión.

Debe convencer a esas delicadas partes que usted forma parte elemental de su vida y hacer que le sigan ahhh Nota personal de la bruja a Duo.- no lo conseguirás XP ñañañañaña "

"Ah si y son 7 las de Wu nalgas bellas Chang, je apuesto a que te mueres de la duda de saber por que yo se que tiene ese atractivo tan mordisqueable mi nuevo koi ne .?"

-Bruja calenturienta esta...- murmuro guardando el manual en la mochila que le había dado la bruja. (nK: no te mordiste la lengua Duin xD?)

Empezó a caminar x el bosque cuando unos lamentos llamaron su atención y se dirigió hacia allá y su sorpresa fue en aumento cuando descubrió quien se lloraba de esa forma tan estremecedora... al fin entendió eso del hechizo

Notas de autora: muajajaja, ni idea de que nos fumamos cada vez que escribimos un capitulo de este fic, pero sea lo que sea espero no se nos acabe hasta acabar el mentado fic... cualquier incoherencia.. es culpa de Ale xD

Solo un 54.9, lo otro... bueno uds conocen a Kary


End file.
